fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari☆Tear
'Hikari☆Tear '(光☆Tear?) is the first opening song for the ''Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss ''fanseries. The song is sung by Moe, Waka, Fūri, and Ruka from STAR☆ANIS, featured in the first half of 1st Season. Lyrics Rōmaji= Ah... Anata no karada will disappear Watashi wa itsumo kangae Anata no tame Anata wa itsumo baka mitai Watashi wo mie na Saa, sekai will grow up Mabushi hikari mitai Soshite... Ibara no michi wo miteru Ikimashou... Negaimashō, onegai no bashō Watashi no EDEN wo miteru Kibō ga, nozomi ga Aru yo! Kurai bashō, shi no bashō... Ah, todoketai no hikari So, ima, Hikari will rise Ah... Watashi no karada will fall in roses Death cross crossed the rose's way Mitsuketa Sekai will be destructed Demo it will be saved Tasukete Tomodachi to ai no tame ni Mirai e Let's create a smile future! (Dare ni mo, anata no kuchibiru wo mite) Ima wo... Nozomu wa yo, onegai yo Create the paradise Kurai yami no inochi ni Kimi no ikiru wa... Hikari will never fall down Demo, ima hikari no namida wo mite... Ikimashō... Negaimashō, onegai no bashō Watashi no EDEN ni mitsumete Onegai ga, nozomi ga Aru no yo! Ureshi no bashō, suteki na bashō Watashi mo, anata mo, hikari mo Ikimashō... Kurai bashō, shi no bashō... It will disappear! Todokanai kimochi ja nai, mō Watashi no hontō no koi wo miteru Soshite ima, masugu ni kimi wo mitte Hikari☆Tear |-| Kanji= あ... あなたの 体 will disappear 私わいつも考えて あなたのため あなたわいつも馬鹿みたい 私を見えない 私を見えな さあ... 世界 will grow up 眩し光みたい そして... 茨の道を見てる 行きましょう... 願いましょう、お願いの場所 私のedenを見てる 希望が、望みが あるよ! 暗い場所、死の場所 あ、届けたいの光 それ、今、光 will rise あ... 私の体 will fall in roses Death cross crossed the rose's way 見つけた 世界 will be destructed でも it will be saved 助けて 友達と愛のために 未来え Let's create a smile future! (誰にも、あなたの唇を見て) 今を 望むわよ、お願いよ Create the paradise 暗い闇の猪ちに 君の生きるわ... 光 will never fall down でも、今光の涙を見て... 行きましょう... 願いましょう、お願いの場所 私のedenを見てる 希望が、望みが あるよ! 嬉しいの場所、素敵な場所 私も、あなたも、光も 行きましょう... 暗い場所、死の場所... It will desapear! 届かない気持ちじゃない、もう 私の本当の恋さを見てる そして今、ますぐ君を見て 光☆Tear |-| English= Ah... Your body will disappear I am always thinking For your sake You're always like an idiot Don't look at me So, world will grow up Like a glare light And then... I'll see a thorny path So let's Let's wish, a place of hope I'll see my eden There's a hope, a wish A dark place, a death place... Ah, the light that I can't reach So, now, light will rise Ah... My body will fall in roses Death cross crossed the rose's way I've found you World will be destructed But it will be saved Save me For friend's and love's sake For the future Let's create a smile future! (Nobody will see you're lips anymore) Now will... I have a wish, please Create the paradise The life of the deep darkness You're life is... Light will never fall down But, now I'll see the light's tear... So let's Let's wish, a wished place I'll see my eden There's a hope, a wish! A happy place, a wonderful place Me too, you too, the light too Let's... A dark place, a death place... It will disappear! There's no more untouchable feelings... Look at my true love And then, you'll look sooner Light☆Tear Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Songs Category:Live Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Cool Songs